prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Paint the Island Red
Paint the Island Red is the 31st episode of WWE Total Divas and the sixth in season three. Summary TJ ruins Nattie's hopes of repairing their marriage. Nikki gets annoyed at Brie for not being as fun as she used to be. Ariane and Vinnie deal with relationship problems. Recap Can we interest you in two “Total Divas” adventures for the price of one? Of course we can. The first-ever double-serving of E!’s reality hit does not skimp on the drama, which, fittingly enough, kicks off at a bachelorette party in Curacao. With Eva Marie making her way through all the traditional pre-wedding festivities she missed out on by eloping, the Divas — minus Summer, Rosa and Naomi — join her in paradise for some bachelorette party fun. Nikki Bella, who’s harboring secret jitters about losing her free-spirit sister to the doldrums of monogamy and housewife status, attempts to relive the glory days of The Bella Twins’ party-hearty past by trying to lure her sister into Brie Mode, but Brie Bella ain’t exactly having it. A combination of building a home and the fact that Daniel Bryan isn't as enamored with Brie Mode as the rest of us have forced Brie to put away childish things, which she explains to Nikki after several fights in uncomfortably public situations. Speaking of uncomfortable, Natalya and Tyson Kidd attempt to use the vacation as a sort of defibrillator for their flat-lining marriage, though Tyson's idea of romanticism — a trip to an ostrich petting zoo and next-to-no physical contact — mean they finish the trip worse than when they started it. Vinnie's increasingly desperate hints to Cameron that he wants to take things to the next level fare a bit better, though it takes a borderline hysterical plea for her to listen. Hey, progress is progress. In other news on the mainland, Rosa Mendes and Summer Rae seem to have formed an unlikely friendship. Surely this won't blow up in anyone's face. Right? Image Gallery Paint the Island Red 2.jpg Paint the Island Red 3.jpg Paint the Island Red 4.jpg Paint the Island Red 5.jpg Paint the Island Red 6.jpg Paint the Island Red 7.jpg Paint the Island Red 8.jpg Paint the Island Red 9.jpg Paint the Island Red 10.jpg Paint the Island Red 11.jpg Paint the Island Red 12.jpg Paint the Island Red 13.jpg Paint the Island Red 14.jpg Paint the Island Red 15.jpg Paint the Island Red 16.jpg Paint the Island Red 17.jpg Paint the Island Red 18.jpg Paint the Island Red 19.jpg Paint the Island Red 20.jpg Paint the Island Red 21.jpg Paint the Island Red 22.jpg Paint the Island Red 23.jpg Paint the Island Red 24.jpg Paint the Island Red 25.jpg Paint the Island Red 26.jpg Paint the Island Red 27.jpg Paint the Island Red 28.jpg Paint the Island Red 29.jpg Paint the Island Red 30.jpg Paint the Island Red 31.jpg Paint the Island Red 32.jpg Paint the Island Red 33.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #31 at WWE.com * Paint the Island Red on WWE Network Category:2014 television events